


Hey Good Lookin'

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, I Saw the Light (2015) RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF, avengers rpf
Genre: 2014 Wheatland Festival, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets a girl while attending the 2014 Wheatland festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Good Lookin'

Audrey lay back on her blanket as she listened to the British superstar turned country star sang. 

Of course all the girls around the stage were screaming and Audrey rolled her eyes. 

She slipped on her shades and found herself drifting off, until she heard a British voice.

“Hey good lookin’”, he said. 

She sat up and pulled off her sunglasses at she looked up at him. “That’s original”, she scoffed. She drew her legs closer to her body making room on the blanket. 

Tom blushed. Tom got a good look at her and she didn’t look like she belonged at the Wheatland festival with her graphic tea, short jean shorts, and thin white cardigan. 

She looked like she would have fit in more at Woodstock or Coachella. “You’re staring”, she told him, “You gonna sit or stand there the whole time?”

Tom blushed again and quickly sit down. He crossed his Jean covered legs and she giggled. “What?” he asked her. 

“Tom ‘I sit like a whore’ Hiddleston, is actually able to cross his legs!” she teased. 

Tom’s cheeks burned once again. “Tell you what, if I get you to blush, you go on a date with me”, Tom said.

“Fine”, Audrey said.

“May I?” he asked, reaching for her guitar. 

“Be my guest”, she said. She watched as his thin fingers adjusted the strings and he pulled a pick out of his leather jacket. 

“ _Say hey, good lookin’ - what ya got cookin’?/How’s about cooking somethin’ up with me?/Hey, sweet baby - don’t you think maybe/We can find us a brand new recipe?/I got a hot rod Ford, and a two dollar bill/And I know a spot right over the hill/There’s soda pop and the dancing’s free/So if you wanna have fun, come along with me_ ”, Tom sang. His voice was like warm honey. 

It washed over Audrey and made her want to fall asleep. 

But it was the look in his eyes as he sang to her. 

That was the thing that got her to blush. 

Tom smiled. “That didn’t take much”, he said. 

“Let’s just say I have a thing for men who can sing”, Audrey told him, “So, how about that date?” 

“Now?” Tom squeaked. 

“No better time like the present”, she said standing up. She helped Tom up and said, “There’s a food truck right over the hill if that’s okay with you”.

“That’s fine”, Tom said.

As they walked, neither of them gave any notice that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands.

“What’s your name?” Tom asked her. 

She smiled and said, “It’s Audrey”. 

Tom stopped walking. “You’re kidding”, he said.

“Dead serious, Hank”, she told him. 

Tom found it hard to stop smiling as Audrey dragged him over to the food truck. 

They ordered two hamburgers with fries. 

“Enjoying your chips?” she asked him, sipping her soda. 

Tom frowned and said, “I thought they were called fries here?” 

“They are, but sometimes it’s nice to have a little something to remind you of home”, she said.

“So, do you sing?” he asked her.

“Yeah, but I’m not that good”, she told him.

“I’m sure you’re much better than I am”, he said. 

She pulled here guitar into her lap and sat on the table. “ _If I die young, bury me in satin/Lay me down on a bed of roses/Sink me in a river at dawn/Send me away with the words of a love song_ ”, Audrey sang. 

“That was beautiful. You sang that with a lot of emotion. I don’t mean to pry, but who did you lose?” he asked her. 

“My sister. She was my best friend”, she told him.

He placed his hand on hers and said, “I’m so sorry”. 

They finished their meal in silence and then made their way back to Audrey’s spot in the field.

“What are you doing Saturday?” Tom asked her.

“Nothing to my knowledge”, she said.

“Dinner at my place”, he said.

“Are you cookin’, good lookin’?” she asked him. 

Tom simply laughed. “ _How’s about cooking somethin’ up with me?_ ” Tom sang. 

“Okay”, she answered.


End file.
